vinchaos day
by vvlunardragon
Summary: Vincent wakes up to a strange setting, where he finds Chaos.  Rated M for smut smut and more smut XD vin/chaos for an early vinchaos day  10/31


Vincent Chaos = 3

vv: Mwahahaaa~ in honor of vinchaos day coming up, I write my first lemon!

Chaos: vv doesn't own either me or Vinnie, but I DO own Vinnie's ass :}

Vincent: ….. *sigh* Chaos and I are property of Square-Enix; this is a non-profit fan-fic of a deluded fangirl.

Vincent looked around in confusion. The last thing he'd remembered, he had been in Shinra manor, but now he was surrounded by darkness.

"You seem confused, Vinnie." Vincent whirled around and came face to face with Chaos.

Vincent stared in shock. The demon wasn't supposed to be able to leave his body, let alone exist outside of the lifestream without a host. "Where are we? How are you-?"

Chaos put a finger over Vincent's lips, hushing him. "We're inside your head, Vinnie, you blacked out, or don't you remember?"

Vincent glared at the demon, shoving his hand away. "Don't call me that. What do you mean?"

Chaos tsked and started circling the ex-turk. "Come now, don't you remember? You were fighting that red-headed bitch, when she stabbed you in the chest and took something, I wonder what it was~" the demon taunted.

Vincent glared at the demon. "What are you going on about?"

Chaos stopped in front of the gunslinger, smirking evilly before shoving him over and pinning him down. "The protomateria that she kept talking about is what let you control me, now that it's gone, I'M the superior consciousness," he hissed.

Vincent gasped as Chaos's gauntleted hand ripped through his cloak and the shirt beneath it, leaving red lines across his exposed pale skin and the 'Y' shaped scar left on his torso from Hojo's experiments. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at the demon.

Chaos chuckled at the ex-turk beneath him and pushed the fabric away before removing Vincent's gauntlet in a single move and discarding it. His own gauntleted hand made quick work of the belts around his host's pants. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" he drawled, rubbing his knuckles against the gunslinger's crotch, causing his host to release a hiss in surprise. Chaos smirked wider at Vincent's reaction, and ripped apart his host's sleeves with his claws, leaving the ex-turk bare from the waist up.

Vincent struggled against the demon, trying to ignore the burning in his chest from Chaos's scratches, which were not closing up as fast as they should have been. "Let me go!"

Chaos chuckled and licked up the rivulets of blood that were escaping the wounds on his host's chest. "I see no reason to do that," he purred. He made short work of Vincent's pants with his gauntleted hand as he continued to lick Vincent's chest.

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening to him, trying to convince himself that when he opened his eyes, he would be back in Shinra Manor, and not still in that place. Therefore, he wasn't prepared for it when Chaos's hand slipped beneath his boxers and stroked his cock.

Chaos smiled broadly as his host gasped in shock at the feel of the cold metal on his nether regions, eye's flying open. He pulled down his host's boxers just enough to get his prize out. Vincent was only just beginning to get stiff, but Chaos was going to take care of that. He threw his host a devilish smirk and licked his member, earning a strangled cry from the man beneath him.

"Stop it!" Vincent begged.

Chaos smirked, pressing his tongue against the tip before answering. "How can you say that when it's just getting hard?" He ran his knuckle against the stiffening cock. "Look! It wants to play too," Chaos teased as the erection grew.

Vincent growled, trying to muster all the self control he could to keep himself under control. "It's an involuntary reaction, now let me g-" Vincent gasped audibly as Chaos engulfed his stiffening member in his mouth.

Chaos smirked, and released Vincent's wrists, knowing that if Vincent fought against him now, he could accidently bite the ex-turks member off. Vincent, also aware of this, struggled to keep still as Chaos licked and sucked his member, the demon clearly enjoying himself.

Chaos pressed the first three fingers of his right hand (the un-gauntleted one) to Vincent's lips, momentarily confusing the ex-turk as he removed his host's erection from his mouth. "Suck."

Vincent's eyes widened in understanding. "You are NOT even trying that!" While Chaos's right hand wasn't gauntleted, the fingers still each ended in very dangerous claws.

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather be taken dry?"

The ex-turk grimaced, seeing no other choice. He knew Chaos was far stronger than him, and that if he fought back, it was only going to be more painful. He hesitantly raised his hand to his own mouth and inserted three fingers inside. Chaos's eyes lit up at the sight of this, and he watched as he removed the armor from around Vincent's feet, ankles, and shins.

Once Vincent thought his fingers were coated in enough saliva, he rolled onto his side for better access while his trembling hand slowly reached for his entrance, and hesitated just outside it, aware of Chaos's gaze following his hand the entire way. He squeezed his eyes shut again, and slowly inserted a finger.

Chaos watched, mesmerized, as Vincent violated himself with a finger, soon joined by another. His host grimaced, as if in pain, slowing his pace slightly to scissor his fingers. When the third finger joined, Vincent cried out in pain.

Chaos thought for a moment before kneeling before Vincent's head, leveling his own member with Vincent's face. "Suck."

Vincent glared at the demon, a rebellious look on his face, causing Chaos to sigh. He grabbed Vincent by the chin and squeezed his cheeks just hard enough to force him to open his mouth lest his own teeth cut into the skin before shoving himself in.

Vincent gagged around the intruding member as Chaos's other hand grabbed his hair close to the roots and forced his head back and forth along the demons erection. "Make sure you get the whole thing wet," Chaos ordered, unrelenting in his treatment.

This kept up until Vincent shuddered and gasped, eyes flying wide. Chaos removed himself from his host's mouth and released his head. Instead, he removed his host's headband and removed his hand from his entrance, earning a groan. Chaos gathered Vincent's wrists behind his host's back and used the headband to tie them together before rolling Vincent onto his stomach.

Vincent was breathing hard by this point. He turned his head to watch as Chaos pulled his pants and boxers completely off, leaving him bare to the demon. He shivered as Chaos propped his butt up and spread his legs.

Chaos placed his gauntleted hand to the back of Vincent's head, shoving his head down while he used his other hand to prop himself up. He leaned over Vincent, rubbing his erection against Vincent's entrance teasingly, making the ex-turk shudder. Chaos gently licked Vincent's neck up to his earlobe, and sank his teeth into the hollow of his throat while at the same time thrusting his entire length in side of Vincent, causing his host to scream in agony.

Chaos waited several seconds for Vincent to adjust, which he spent licking up the freshly spilled blood, before he slowly pulled out of the ex-turk, only to push back in again and picked up a steady pace.

Vincent bit his lower lip to keep from moaning at the sensation of being entered again and again by the demon, drawing blood. The demon was _massive,_ completely filling him again and again. Chaos gripped Vincent's hair and pulled his head back so that he could lick away the freshly spilled blood, causing Vincent to groan at the rough treatment. Chaos smirked and moved faster, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from the man beneath him.

The ex-turk whimpered as Chaos found Vincent's spot, arching his back. Chaos leered, pulling back and slamming in again, aiming for the same spot. This time, Vincent cried out, pressing his hindquarters against Chaos even more, causing the demon to moan. Chaos moved his right hand to Vincent's cock and started rubbing the thick shaft.

Vincent's body had become slick with sweat, he was breathing hard, and couldn't stop himself from moaning and mewling with every thrust. At the rate Chaos was going, it wasn't going to be long before…

Chaos growled, feeling his own impending climax, and pounded into Vincent harder with increased speed, keeping pace with his hand. Vincent cried out, throwing back his head and arching his back, and released his seed over Chaos's hand. Chaos thrust into Vincent a few more times before releasing himself into the ex-turk and pulling out, watching as his cum spilled out his host's hole.

Vincent lay still in the position Chaos left him in, rising and falling with his harsh breaths. Just watching and listening to his host made Chaos want to go another round.

Chaos flipped his host over onto his back and licked away the tears that had gathered at Vincent's eyes from the rough treatment before moving up so his hosts face was level with his already stiffening member. "Lick it."

Vincent stared, still breathing hard and eyes glazed with lust. He slowly stuck out his tongue and ran it along the slit of the demon's cock. Chaos moaned as the ex-turk took it into his mouth, his skillful tongue doing wonders.

Chaos carefully crawled around, cautious not to remove himself, so that he was facing Vincent's own hardening member. He smirked in delight and ran his own tongue up his host's shaft, earning a strangled gasp and a muffled moan from the man beneath him. The vibrations on his own shaft caused the demon to shudder, and then he took Vincent into his mouth.

Vincent moaned and swirled his tongue around Chaos's tip, then gasped as Chaos mimicked the act to his own member. Vincent experimentally moved, and Chaos mirrored the act. Catching on, Vincent swallowed around Chaos and deep-throated him, moaning as Chaos did the same.

Chaos lightly brushed his teeth over his host's cock as he bobbed his head, earning a gasp from Vincent as the ex-turk's heart-rate went up at the slight threat. Vincent moved his head faster, sucking and licking until Chaos was sure he was going to go crazy as he kept up and mimicked each well-placed lick and timed moan.

Vincent cried out around Chaos's cock as he came in the demon's mouth. Chaos barely kept from swallowing it as he came into his host's mouth.

Chaos placed a finger to his mouth and coated it with Vincent's cum. He swallowed the remainder, licking his lips as his slick finger circled Vincent's entrance before diving in.

Vincent cried out as the claw entered him, slightly muffled by the demon's still-hard member. Chaos was already ready for another round.

Chaos withdrew himself from his host's mouth and turned himself around again, still being careful not to damage his host. He licked up a trail of his own cum that had trailed out the side of his host's mouth before kissing the ex-turk, his tongue tangling with Vincent's to distract him as Chaos violated his host. It worked until Chaos added two more fingers suddenly, causing Vincent to scream in pain. Chaos hushed him, nuzzling his host's neck, and waited until Vincent stopped fighting to move his fingers, scissoring them to stretch out the ex-turk.

Chaos removed his fingers and pulled back. He saw that he had drawn a bit of blood on accident with his claws, and lifted Vincent's rear and licked the trailing drops away before hooking Vincent's legs over his own shoulders and guiding himself into his host.

Vincent grimaced as the demon filled him yet again. Chaos slightly nudged his member against the spot he'd found earlier, immediately replacing Vincent's unhappy look with one of pleasure. The demon smirked and moved torturously slow in his host, dragging out moans and gasps from the ex-turk until he was begging for him to go faster.

"Say my name."

Vincent opened his eyes to be met with the glowing yellow ones of the demon. "W-what?"

"Say." Thrust. "My." Thrust. "Name." Chaos guided each thrust to hit the spot that drove Vincent wild. "Say my name. Plead for me to go at you until you're seeing stars. Beg for me to fuck you until you can't stand." Chaos jabbed into his host slightly harder than before, hitting the spot right on.

Vincent groaned at the sensation. "C-Chaos!"

"You want more?"

"Y-yes," Vincent hissed.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Vincent cried out as Chaos hit his spot again. "Chaos! Yes! Please!"

Chaos stilled for a moment. "Look at me," he ordered quietly. Vincent struggled to focus on the demon's yellow eyes. Chaos stared at him for a second, and then picked up a wild pace.

Vincent cried out in ecstasy, his eyes sliding closed. The instant he broke eye contact, Chaos stopped. Vincent groaned, realizing the game Chaos was playing now. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Chaos's. The demon immediately resumed his reckless pace.

Chaos's right hand rubbed against Vincent's shaft, nearly undoing the ex-turk right then and there, yet somehow Vincent hung on, staring at Chaos's eyes the entire time.

Chaos smirked and kissed Vincent, biting at his lip and licking away any shed blood. His hand slid up and down Vincent's shaft and his pace kicked up to even more feverish heights until Vincent exploded in his hand, crying out Chaos's name. Chaos came only seconds behind him, and collapsed on the ex-turk as darkness overcame the pair.

Vincent woke up to the cabin room of the airship. He sighed, closing his eyes. _It was only a dream._ He attempted to sit up, only to grimace at a sudden sharp pain in his lower back.

He stood and ripped off his cloak and undid the buttons of his shirt. He hobbled over to the mirror in the room, and gasped.

His chest had a series of slowly healing claw marks. A series of bite marks lined his neck, and his lower lip had points on it, clearly having been bitten. "What the hell?"

He could have sworn he heard a dark, evil chuckle from somewhere in his mind.

Heehee~ that was fun for my first lemon ^w^ happy early vinchaos day!


End file.
